


我喜欢你不止一点点

by sternwanderer



Category: srrx
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternwanderer/pseuds/sternwanderer
Summary: 我喜欢你不止一点点（3.5）可可爱爱的omega羊和话痨本唠的alpha黄子的小故事ABO√发情期√





	我喜欢你不止一点点

众所周知，omega是发情期的，22岁的omega的发情期全靠抑制剂撑着，在和黄子确认关系后他便鬼使神差地停了药，年轻的o没经历过发情期，甚至没好好研究过自己信息素的味道。

那是他们领证回来的那天，他的直觉告诉他，他的发情期近了。他坐在黄子的SUV上，发着呆。

“对不起羊儿，那个我把你放在路口可以吗？公司里有点急事。”小孩一脸紧张和焦虑可能还有一丝丝的不安，直勾勾地盯着高杨的眼睛。  
“行，没事，晚饭……”不等他说完，黑色的SUV便窜了出去。  
“哎，给你做点夜宵吧。”高杨自言自语着。  
给他包点小馄饨吧，高杨这样想着。

鲜肉馅里加点豆腐，木耳和葱，正剁着馅，高杨感觉自己的体温一点点地升高着，他轻叹口气，洗洗手打算先去睡一会。  
他是被奇怪的空虚感惊醒的，高热带来的四肢无力，难以启齿的地方感到一阵阵空虚，他好想要他的阿黄，他想要阿黄温柔的木香，他想要……。  
高杨决定给黄子打个电话，晕晕乎乎地扶着墙，挪出房间，双腿打着颤，眼前的物体都有些重影。他终于找到了手机，抓着它的手有些不稳，他颤颤巍巍地输入了烂熟于心的号码，“sorry the number you dail is busy now……”他连着播了好几通，无一例外，最后对方可能是厌了干脆关了机。

他握着手机又慢慢挪回卧室，把黄子弘凡的衣服从柜子里取出大半摊在床上，在躺上去，缩成一只虾子，这样就像是被搂在怀里了，他努力忽视自己后穴流出液体时的阵阵抽搐，以及发情带来的高热，希望着睡一觉就能好起来。

那么小羊在被发情期困扰时，阿黄在干什么呢？黄子弘凡被总部临时召回去清理技术部的遗留的问题，手机习惯地调了静音，最后干脆关了机，他不喜欢被人打扰。在凌晨三点他吐槽完阿云嘎可恶的资本家，使用廉价劳动力，还剥削假期后，打开手机一看好家伙，36个未接电话来自高杨，他赶紧手忙脚乱地播回去。

高杨是被手机的震动吵醒的，发情期不但没有减轻反而加重了，被抑制了多年的困兽叫嚣着要挣脱出来，后穴一阵阵抽搐引得他心悸。

“歪，阿黄~”清亮的少年音染上了一丝魅惑。“我发情期到了，你快回来~”  
黄子弘凡的脑子嗡的一声，当机了。  
“你要实在难受，床头柜里有些嗯可以安慰一下你的。”他不敢说的太直白 ，怕吓着自己的小羊羔。  
“我只想要你~，阿黄，你抱抱我好不好~”  
“好！”  
黄子弘凡不知道自己时怎么平安回到的公寓。  
浓郁的小苍兰不像平日里的清冷，而是像是长了勾人的小勾子似的，一下一下勾着他。

推开卧室门 ，自家羊羔蜷缩在自己的衣服里，小脸烧的通红口中不时溢出些呻吟。  
高杨睁开眼，看见黄子弘凡楞在门口，撒娇似的噘噘嘴，伸出胳膊想要环住他的腰似的，“抱我~”眼尾染上一丝魅惑，他已被发情期弄得神智不清。

黄子抱住了他，天知道他用了多大的意志力才不直接插进去，拉开抽屉，翻找着龙哥送他的新婚礼物，一根尺寸不太大的按摩棒被温柔塞进他的后穴，怀里战栗着的人瞬间放松了，播到一档，听见高杨趴在他胸口哼哼唧唧的呻吟着，黄子坏心眼地调到最大档，抵着对方的敏感点，之间羊儿在他怀里不安地扭着，肠液粘湿了黄子的西装裤，硬是将浪叫憋回去，逼出眼尾的泪花。  
“黄子哥哥~，我想要你~”甜腻的嗓音粘上了色气  
黄子抽出按摩棒，扔在一旁，挺身插进去，腿根敏感的肌肤被粗糙的西装摩擦着，他的敏感点不段被照顾到，  
“啊嗯，阿黄，啊慢点。”他感觉自己快要被捅穿了，生殖腔被捅开一个小口，黄子一口气插到了底，“啊呜，你怎么又大了！”高杨睁开他泛着水光的眸。“啊啊嗯，慢点啊，别顶那里！”高杨觉得这无边的快感要把他吞噬，已过了临界点的快感使他说不出话来，张开嘴喘着气，眸子里流转这水光，泪欲滴不滴地挂在睫毛上。  
“啊……太深了，我不行了啊嗯。”  
在被成结时他被吻住，泪水从眼眶滑落，后颈腺体被刺破，黄子弘凡的信息素被注入，是温柔的木香。

TBC.


End file.
